A Gift For You
by Kristoph Reads
Summary: Taking part between Chapter 52 and 53 of 'A Different Path (AU)' - Sexual scenes etc, little bit of fun after it was requested and it doesn't hold that much sway in the main story, but it's a special one shot I didnt mind making. One Shot


**The Foursome**

She said nothing, opening the door slowly and showing him two of her Dark Rangers laying naked on a bed, seemingly waiting for him. "We are going to have a lot of fun tonight." She whispered in his ear, closing the door behind them when he unconsciously walked towards them.

"My Queen.. This is..."

"Your gift." She cooed, taking off her cloak. "After it was you, me and Sera. I knew I had to top it." She nodded to both Dark Rangers who got out of the bed and began to undress Athrodar. "I think having the four of us in here should suffice."

She kissed his cheek. "Shall we begin?"

Athrodar kissed the first Dark Ranger whilst the other one, along with Sylvanas, began to shed his armour. "I see you went for Beth first." Sylvanas whispered in his ear, kissing his cheek. "Good choice."

"Beth?" Athrodar tilted his head at the grinning Dark Ranger. "Unusual name for a Dark Ranger."

"My parents named me after a travelling merchant that sold them their wedding rings." She began to push Athrodar towards the bed once his armour was gone. "So yes, it's unusual for a Dark Ranger, but I elected to keep it."

"Enjoy her." Sylvanas told him once the Dark Ranger climbed on top of him. "Alina and I will be enjoying each other in the meantime."

"Why don't we join them?" Alina asked her Queen. "After all, this is all for him."

"My, you _are_ a special one." Sylvanas took hold of Alina from behind and pushed her on to the bed. "How about a little game, my love?"

Athrodar raised an eyebrow at Sylvanas. "What game?"

Sylvanas grinned, reaching under the bed and pulling out a little wooden box. "It's a game of fucking." She opened the box and held up a collar with a leash as well as a long, wooden strap on. "Whoever makes their Dark Ranger cum first, wins."

Alina got up from her laying position and was now on all fours, presenting herself to her Queen like a bitch in heat. "I'm going to love this." She said, wagging her ass at Sylvanas.

"It's a bet." Athrodar said, helping Beth on to her hands and knees and standing on the opposite side of Sylvanas who put the collar on Alina whilst stepping into the strap on. "What of the loser?"

Sylvanas smiled at him. "If we lose, we are at your command. Same goes for you two." She lined herself up behind the Dark Ranger. "Any questions?" When nobody said anything, Sylvanas wrapped the leash around her hand and pulled Alina backwards until she was impaled on her. "Good."

Within seconds, both Beth and Alina were being jackhammered by Athrodar and Sylvanas, their whole bodies shaking with each thrust as they both tried their best to win the game.

"By the Gods... Fuuuuck!" Alina groaned, holding onto the bed sheets as tight as possible and trying to hold herself up.

"Nu uh, no hands." Sylvanas pulled on the leash and dragged Alina up onto just her knees, kissing her neck followed by biting her. "You're my bitch now." She whispered in her ear, moving her free hand to pussy and rubbing her clit as she pounded her faster.

Beth and Athrodar didn't take such an aggressive route as the Death Knight held her against him and kissed her neck, rubbing his hands all over her body and occasionally pinching her nipples which would get her to yelp out in surprise.

"Now I see why Sylvanas keeps you around." She said, reaching her hand back and stroking his cheek. "But I don't think I can steal you from her."

Athrodar pushed her down onto the bed. "No, but you will be a bit of fun for the two of us." He slowly pushed in to her once more, holding her down to the bed. "But you will be rewarded with both an orgasm and then having Sylvanas at your fingertips," he smirked at the Banshee Queen, "or her head between your legs."

He leaned down and pushed into her hard and made her groan. "You just have to cum." He whispered.

"That's not going to work, my love." Sylvanas pulled on the leash again, placing her free hand onto Alina's face. "You can't think of them like people now." She saw the Dark Ranger smile at her. "They're our play things, aren't you?"

Alina nodded profusely, letting out a loud moan. "I'm your fuck toy, my Queen. Please, make me cum!"

Both Dark Rangers had become well lubricated from their own bodily juices, allowing Sylvanas and Athrodar to move at a much quicker pace now, flooding the room with slapping sounds as well as the constant moaning coming from the Rangers.

"Fuuuuuck!" Beth cried, holding onto the bed sheet tightly and opening her mouth in a perfect 'O' as her moans became silent.

"No!" Sylvanas cried as she witnessed Beth's orgasm in front of her eyes. "Damn it!"

"Don't stop!" Beth cried as she felt a second orgasm build up. "Please don't stop!"

Sylvanas let go of the leash holding Alina up, watching her Dark Ranger drop to the bed as Athrodar's ranger rolled her eyes to the back of her head. "You win."

Alina rolled over, defeated and a little frustrated that she didn't have an orgasm. "Well, since we lost, I suppose we're yours to command."

Athrodar pulled out of Beth who was laying face down on the bed, smiling and laughing lightly. "That was amazing."

Sylvanas, though bitter about losing, climbed across the bed and sat in front of Athrodar. "I am at your will, _master_."

Athrodar smirked, picking her up and throwing her down at the head of the bed. "Now, you told me they were for me, but I wouldn't be here if it weren't for you." Athrodar placed a hand on Beth's back and beckoned Alina over. "How about if they took care of their Queen now?"

Sylvanas watched both Dark Rangers mount her legs, rubbing themselves on her whilst each moving a hand between her legs. "My Lady, you're so wet." Alina purred, kissing her when she leaned forward. "You've been wanting this since we started, haven't you?"

Sylvanas sat up and suckled on one of Beth's breasts, taking her nipple between her teeth. "I have." She said, watching the Dark Ranger above her moan when she sucked on the nipple.

Athrodar got between Sylvanas' legs and removed both of their hands. "I think it's time for you two to make her squirm."

Sylvanas gasped as Athrodar pushed himself into her, holding both Dark Rangers against her breasts when they began to suck her nipples. "Fuck, that feels good."

Athrodar had slipped into her to the hilt, enjoying the warm, wet and tight feeling of his Queen clamping down on him. "If I didn't know any better, I'd say you're close already, my love."

Sylvanas bit her bottom lip. "Mhm. Now fuck me like it's the last time we can ever do this."

Athrodar pulled out slowly and then slammed hard into her until he was buried to the hilt once more. He continued like this for a couple minutes which made Sylvanas bite the back of her hand to stop herself from screaming out in pure ecstasy.

Both Dark Rangers had latched onto their Queen's breasts, taking it in turns to rub her clit when she got louder. "Cum for us, my Lady." Alina cooed.

"Let us lap up your juices." Beth purred, moving her hand furiously across her clit.

Sylvanas held onto both Dark Rangers tightly and screamed loudly, bucking her hips as Athrodar held himself inside her, not moving until she comes down from her high. "Not moving is really helping me." Athrodar said, clenching his teeth as Sylvanas' vaginal muscles clamped down on him.

Although Sylvanas' orgasm subsided, both Dark Rangers didn't let up and quickly built up a second orgasm within a couple of minutes. "Aahn... Stop... Please."

Athrodar grinned at his Queen, slowly pulling out but before he was completely out, he slammed back in and made her gasp in surprise. "I'm sorry, my love, but you lost the bet." He leaned across the bed and reached for the collar. "And that means you're answering to me whilst we're in here."

Alina willingly took the collar off him and placed it on her Queen's neck. "Can I play with her, master?" She looked up at Athrodar who was still slowly fucking his Queen.

"Master?" He smirked at the name. "I like it for this purpose." He nodded, slowly pulling out of Sylvanas who suddenly felt empty. "Have fun with her."

Sylvanas glared at him, being pulled by Alina when she took hold of the leash. "Be sure to share her." Beth said, getting on her knees behind a bent over Sylvanas. "I'd like to use the strap on later."

"The last I remember, there were two losers." Sylvanas said, having her head pulled towards Alina's pussy and noticing how wet it was. "How long?"

"Until I cum all over your face, _my Lady_." Alina pulled on the leash, catching a glimpse of Athrodar handing Beth the strap on. "Now lick, pet."

Sylvanas glared at her, having her face pulled into her Dark Ranger's pussy and pushing her tongue deep inside her. Whilst the Banshee Queen ate out her Dark Ranger, Beth lined herself up behind Sylvanas and began to rub the strap on along her slit. "Hello, my Queen."

The Banshee Queen gasped, being instantly pulled back between Alina's legs as Beth thrust into her hard. "Fuck! My Queen, you're good with your mouth." Alina cried as Sylvanas sucked on her clit. "I need this more often!"

Athrodar sat next to Sylvanas as she was pinned between both her Dark Rangers, stimulating her with his hand as he rubbed her pussy whilst Beth fucked it. "You may have lost the game, but you're being treated as a winner right now."

Sylvanas just nodded, moaning into Alina's slit whilst the Dark Ranger moaned out loud, squeezing her breasts as an orgasm began to build deep within her. "By the Gods... Fuuuuuu!"

Alina pulled on the leash and buried Sylvanas' face between her legs whilst she rode out her orgasm, sending torrents of cum all over her face as she let out squirt after squirt.

"Titans, you're like a fountain." Sylvanas commented, wiping a finger across her face and mopping up very little of the liquid covering her. "Someone may think I have been swimming... Aaah!"

Whilst she was assessing Alina's fountain of bodily fluids, Beth continued to pound her with the strap on, taking hold of the leash and pulling on it until Sylvanas took up a similar position to Alina earlier. Both of them on their knees, though the Banshee Queen had her back arched and was leaning on the Dark Ranger who suddenly found her confidence in taking control.

"My turn." She whispered in Sylvanas' ear, watching Athrodar move to the front of the Banshee Queen. "You get to be _my_ bitch now."

Sylvanas nodded profusely, sucking on two of Beth's fingers when she put them on her lips. "I am your bitch. Fuck your bitch hard!"

Athrodar leaned forward and kissed her neck, working down to her breasts and sucking on one whilst he pinched the nipple of the other. "I like this Queen." He whispered, pulling on the nipple. "She's so... Submissive."

Sylvanas flashed her fangs at him. "You're next, my love." She let out a low groan, falling forward onto Athrodar when Beth let go of the leash. "I want you to cum in me." She purred, being pushed into Athrodar with every thrust from Beth.

"She's close." The Dark Ranger said, hugging her from behind and working the Banshee Queen's clit to get her to her third orgasm. "She's _very_ close."

Athrodar looked at Sylvanas' still drenched face as she had her third orgasm of the night, closing her eyes tightly and opening her mouth wide as she let out a silent moan before collapsing on to him, weakly holding him against her.

"Are you sure you're ready for a final round before a break?" Athrodar asked, moving some of her hair that stuck to her forehead. "You can barely keep yourself up."

"As long as you can keep yourself up," she said, slowly pushing him down, "I am all ready to go."

Beth pulled out of Sylvanas, moving over to Alina who was slowly fingering herself next to them. "You're not going to get yourself off, not whilst I'm here."

Alina grinned, opening her legs wide and guiding the strap on cock into her wet, waiting pussy. "Get on with it then. After what you did to our Queen, I am eager to have you fuck me."

Sylvanas climbed on top of Athrodar and quickly guided him in, feeling full at just having him inside her. "The real thing is still so much better." She whispered, rocking her hips back and forth and gazing into his eyes. "Time for you to get the ride of your undeath, _master_."

Athrodar took hold of the leash still attached to the collar on her neck, wrapping it around his hand and pulling her down so their faces were inches apart. "Keep calling me master, and I may have to punish you, _slave_."

Sylvanas grinned, kissing him hard. "As long as you reward me with your cum, _master. _I am fine with that."

Athrodar flipped their positions so she was on her back, her legs draped over his shoulders as he slowly pushed himself into her once more. "Slipped right in." He whispered, watching the Banshee Queen beneath him grin. "You really have been wanting this."

"I always enjoy it when you fuck me." She wrapped one arm around his neck and moved her legs down to his waist, pulling herself up so she was pinned between him and the headboard of the bed. "Now imagine we're both alive and you want to squirt a baby inside me."

Although he didn't need to imagine anything, he followed her command and hammered into her at a rapid pace, feeling her breasts jiggle against his chest. "We would have so many kids if we were alive." He told her, making her laugh and hold herself against him.

"I wouldn't be able to help myself." She held onto the headboard with her free hand to steady herself as he picked up the pace. "Fuuuck! Having cum three times has weakened me!"

Athrodar span around and pinned her to the mattress beneath him, laying on top of her and just moving his hips up and down at a steady pace. "Let's try to make it four." He whispered, sucking on her neck and weak spot.

"Titans... Aaahn! Oh by the Gods I'm gonna cum!" She wrapped her legs around him tightly, burying her mouth in his ear and screaming out his name.

Though he normally would have stopped until she had ridden out her orgasm, Athrodar was close as well, having her cunt muscles clamping down on him stimulated him more than he expected and making him pick up the pace.

"Inside!" She cried when she heard his groans. "Paint my insides with your cum!" She screamed when he shot spurt after spurt of his undead sperm into her, forcing out a fifth and final orgasm from the Banshee Queen.

The two of them collapsed where they were, Sylvanas lightly stroking the back of his head as the souds of Alina and Beth fucking were in the background. "Our two Rangers are going at it still." She whispered.

"You could join them." He told her, rolling to one side and looking at her naked form. "I just need to recover for a few minutes."

Sylvanas took off the collar and quickly put it on Beth's neck. "I need this one." She told Alina who nodded after her second orgasm from Beth.

"As long as I get the strap on."

Sylvanas took the sex weapon off of Beth and threw it to Alina. "I just need her to clean me up, what you do to her is up to you."

Athrodar laid next to Sylvanas who pulled Beth's head to her cum leaked pussy, leaning over and kissing her consort. "I love having helpers who clean up after us." She said just as Beth gave her a long lick.

As soon as the strap on was on Alina, she proceeded to insert it into Beth and began to fuck her doggystyle in a quick motion. "My turn to make you scream." She said with a grin, pushing Beth's face into Sylvanas' slit.

"Ah.. I see they're getting along... Aahn! Nicely." Sylvanas wrapped an arm around Athrodar's neck and continued to kiss him, pushing her tongue into his mouth whilst Beth used hers to clean up her Queen.

Athrodar smiled when they finished their kiss, pressing his forehead against hers. "This will be difficult to top. Especially if I don't get to see submissive Sylvanas any more."

The Banshee Queen let out a sigh of pleasure, laughing lightly at his comment. "I am always submissive to you in bed. Though it doesn't hurt for me to take control."

Athrodar nodded, looking down between her legs and watching Beth clean her up. "But to yell out you're someone's bitch?" He grinned when she moaned into his ear. "That was something I'm going to savour."

"I got lost in the moment." She whispered, kissing his cheek. "But I will always be your bitch in the bedroom." She purred.

"Good, because we still have until someone interrupts us." He told her, moving to sit behind her whilst Beth continued to clean her out and Alina fucking the Dark Ranger from behind. "And since you're not resting, I thought I'd bring on a sixth orgasm."

"Baby, I don't know if I can..."

"Shhh... You recover quickly, remember?" He held her from behind, moving his hands down to her clit. "Besides, you can just lean on me if you're too weak to sit up by yourself."

Sylvanas leaned into him anyway. "Maybe I just like having your arms around me." She whispered, letting out a low groan. "Let's enjoy your gift."


End file.
